Miniature Apocalyptic Invasion
by ChromaLuke
Summary: With aliens invading the Miniature Garden and with the Garden was almost overran by the aliens, the members of the No-Name guild along with one of the top ranking soldier divisions have no choice but to look for 'Heroes' from other worlds in order to fend off the aliens to regain peace. But along with the 'Heroes', are also the 'Villains' who will use the aliens to oppose them.


**Hi there, readers. Didn't see you there. For your information, this is my fourth fanfic and this one is actually the first where I'm not focusing on one character alone. But in the future there will be chapters where a certain character have his/her own arc. But in any case, this was done in due rush, so there might be a lot of grammatical mistakes. So if you do notice them, PM me about it.**

**Now that that's out of the way... Disclaimer time!**

XXXXX

_The following is a fan-made fanfic based on a lot of anime and games. The author owns nothing except the storyline. The characters from their own media belong to their own respective makers._

XXXXX

**Now let's get the chapter started.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day and this park is as peaceful as it'll ever be. The East Side of Miniature Garden is peaceful with the birds chirping and the dragonflies fly without a care in the world. Well, that is until one day the place was invaded and attacked by an extraterrestrial force.

People living there would've never thought something like that would happen. People are seen running for shelter from the alien attacks, but some of their efforts too take shelter are just in vain as the aliens have some kind of technology that evaporates anything that it touches. The aliens came in huge ships and from each ship, they released troops of aliens on robots. The robots then attacked the residents of Miniature Garden and killed lots of them.

A little kid was running away from the aliens that are chasing her. She ran aimlessly around a corner, into the open road, in and out of a building, and so on until she got herself trapped in a corner of an alleyway. The aliens are closing in on her. She had nowhere to run. She tried to look for an opening, but after a while she confirmed it herself that she really is trapped.

The frontmost robot slowly opened its cockpit and from inside it contained a creature that wears a green hood big enough to cover its face although its eyes are seen glowing red. The alien creature then pulled out a stick which is later revealed to be a lightsaber. Slowly the alien approached her and raised its sword high in the air to strike down the girl. The girl cowered in fear and put her hands in front of her, hoping to be able to shield that attack. She thought it was all over until...

*BAM!*

When the girl opened her eyes and looked to the front of her, she saw the figure of a man with bald head standing in front of her while the aliens lay dead on their spots.

"Hey, kid. You're alright?" a voice asked.

The girl turned to her side(where the voice came from) and saw a girl with brown hair holding a kitten, crouching down beside her.

"Kasukabe, hurry up and get the kid out of here!" the man shouted. "She's still too shocked to answer."

"Right!" With that, the brown-haired girl carried the little girl up on her chests and leaped into the air, looking as if she disappeared in thin air.

The man looked at the brown-haired girl before he caught attention to the aliens sneaking up on him.

"Damn! Just where do these creatures come from?"

* * *

[Prologue]

* * *

"Neptune, will you be so please as to stop playing your games and start getting some work done?" a voice scolded someone.

The scene shows a room really messy with clothes, books, game cases, etc. scattered around. It's so messy there's literally no space to walk in. But for this person, who needs walking when you can just float on a book.

"Neptune, are you even listening?" the voice said.

And from the bed covers(I guess that's the bed) came out a pre-teen girl with purple hair in a purple dress with a white hoodie. "*yawn* Oh hey there, Histy. What's up?" the girl said to the floating girl.

"Neptune, you were sleeping the whole time?" she scolded Neptune.

"Pretty much. *yawn* Hey, Histy. Would you mind leaving my room so I can play my games peacefully?" Neptune said to Histoire before reaching for her controller and booted her game console.

"Neptune, stop this at once!" Histoire then turned off the console and snatched the controller away from Neptune.

"Hey, what's this all about, Histy?" Neptune pouted.

"Neptune, must I remind you that you have been slacking off ever since Arfoire's defeat?" Histoire said with disappointment and embarrassment in her.

"What? All the others are slacking off too. You can't just blame me alone." Neptune defended.

"While I do acknowledge that they slacked off from time to time, at least they can get their works done." Histoire said. "You should really take examples from Noire. She has been working non-stop ever since Arfoire's defeat. Don't you think you should be more like her? You always let Nepgear do your work for you. I'm ashamed of you, Neptune."

"What? Who wants to be like her? She's just so workaholic, you know. So I might just use all the time I have here to replace the times that I've lost already." Neptune said in a sing-song voice.

"Neptune, that's selfish talk!" Histoire said as she banged against the table where Neptune's game console is.

"Woah, easy there Histy. You do not want to break my game, now would you?" Neptune tried to get Histoire to calm down, but as her anger has reached the point where she won't listen to reason, she did something Neptune doesn't like. She went for the game console and unplugged it.

"Uh, Histy? What are you doing?"

"Must I tell you? *sigh* From now on Neptune, no games until you've completed your work. Got it?" Histoire said while picking up all the games Neptune has for that console which were stored in a basket of some sort.

"Wowowow-what? You can't so this to me. I need those games." Neptune pleaded.

"Sorry, Neptune but like I said, you must finish all of your work. Alone. So until then, no games for you."

"But-but-but, look at Vert. She always plays games all day all night, so how come she was never compared?" Neptune pouted.

"Neptune... Yes, I understand that Vert plays too, but even someone like her can get some work done. Unlike you..." Histoire then gave Neptune a deadly glare. "You only play and eat and sleep. That's what you did all day, all night, all week, all month. If you can't help around with quests, at least help around the Basilicom." And with that, Histoire left the room with all of her games.

"Tch, whatever. Maybe some quests won't hurt." Neptune then walked towards her wardrobe to change her clothes.

* * *

"Alright, I know you're there somewhere. Just come out and fight me like a man!" a man with black hair shouted towards some tall grass, apparently someone is hiding in them. The man wears some red and black armor with a red cape and holds a large ax in his right hand. "Alright, since you won't come out I'll find you myself." And so, the black-haired man went into the tall grass and started finding this person. Meanwhile another person was watching him from somewhere else.

"That's weird. I could've sworn I saw him walk into these grass." the black-haired man muttered to himself while still searching for this person he's looking for.

Unknowingly, the same person who was observing the black-haired man slowly approached him. Apparently it was a man with brown hair in some white, blue and gilded armor with a blue cape dangling over his armor and holds a large sword in his right hand with his left hand an iron fist. Slowly he approached the black-haired man and raised his sword to strike him down. But the black-haired man sensed a presence behind him and turned around to see the brown-haired man ready to stirke him down. The brown-haired man then swung his sword down, but the black-haired man managed to roll out of the way, barely escaping unscathed.

"So you finally show up, eh Garen?" the black-haired man said while standing up.

"Hmph! Just when I thought I had you. You were pretty quick in reflex, I give you that." Garen said to the black-haired man. "So, anything up, Darius?"

"Heh, nothing much except me trying to kill you." Darius then swung his ax around, causing Garen to jump back. "You really had me there though."

"Well, what can I say. I AM the master of the brushes, aren't I?" Garen said jokingly to Darius.

"Enough with the jokes already..." Darius facepalmed. "Alright, it's time to get serious." Darius then lifted his ax and placed it on his shoulder with the blade pointing up. "Let's finish what we came here for, Garen. I hope you're ready."

"Heh! As ready as I'll always be, Darius." Garen then lifted his sword and placed it on his shoulder. And using his left hand, he taunted Darius to come and fight him directly. "Come forth! You'll find honor in death!" he said as he throws his sword upward behind him and caught it with his left hand before returning to his right hand.

"Like hell I want honor! I want blood!" With that, Darius charged right at Garen.

"Justice always prevails!" Garen then charged towards Darius. Their weapons clashed as they strike. Darius then spun around with his ax extended and made a spin attack. Garen got hit by it but is lightly wounded. Seeing that Darius has finished spinning, Garen then extended his sword to the front and started to spin around for a duration. While he spun, he chased Darius around the battlefield before finally catching up to him and managed to scratch him by a bit before he finally stopped spinning, his eyes were spinning spirals, indicating that he had spun for longer than he's comfortable with. Darius then pulled him to him with his ax and stabbed Garen at the stomach, leaving it to bleed. Garen on the other hand, wasn't hurt by that much with the attack. After letting Darius attack him, Garen's body suddenly flashed bright and his sword began to glow. Garen then did a front somersault and slammed his sword hard towards Darius. The attack hit Darius dead-on and managed to make him flinch and wince in pain from the attack.

"Heh. Not bad." Darius commented. "But you're gonna have to do better than that!"

Darius then pulled Garen towards him again and did the spin attack he did before, but did time he managed to do a lot of damage on him.

"Tch! You're not bad yourself." Garen commented. "But everyone knows that justice always prevails and evil always loses."

"Hmph! You sure talk big for someone who loses to a girl." Darius said mockingly.

"Hey, that was uncalled for. Besides, I don't hurt ladies under normal circumstances." Garen said in a calm voice. "But enough talk. Let's settle this once and for all." Garen then held his sword forward and pointed it at Darius. "Prepare yourself!"

Darius shrugged before liftinf and pointing his ax towards Garen. "I'm always prepared." And with that, both of them charged towards each other. And then both of them somehow got some speed boost as they approach each other. When they have gotten closer, they swung their weapon forward and their weapons clashed midway, causing some kind of force to explode, knocking them back for quite a distance and greatly damaging them. The battlefield was covered in smoke and dust.

After the smoke has cleared, Garen and Darius stood there, staring at each other. They are badly injured, but they decided that the fight must go on.

*music starts*{Play Blind Guardian - Wheel of Time(Orchestral Version) for added effect. Play at 6:35 - 7:18. Watch "Darius High-fives Teemo" to get the idea}

Garen stared at Darius while Darius returned the stare with another stare. After staring at each other for a while, they sprinted off towards each other in unison. And then they are what seems to be sprinting at high speed, closing in on each other. Garen raised his sword, followed by Darius raising his ax, running past their own lanes' statues with their heads suddenly chopped off. In Darius' path was a polar bear with armor on its body. His hands are put down on the ground. Darius then jumped on the bear's hands, which in turn the bear uses them to throw Darius towards Garen. Meanwhile in Garen's path stood a really skinny man with a sealed mouth holding a shield in his right arm, extending his left hand towards Garen. Garen grabbed his hand and the man threw him up towards Darius. Darius and Garen flew through the air, closing in towards each other. From the ground, a girl with blonde hair watched as the two closed in towards each other.

And just as they have reached close to each other and was about to beat each other up, a metallic hand attached to a cable was seen moving towards Darius while a scythe attached to a chain was seen moving towards Garen. And the supposed-to-be-epic moment was interrupted when the hand and scythe managed to reach the said targets and pulled them away.

*music stops*"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" both said in unison, facepalming while the time stopped around them before the time resumed again.

Many sounds of attacks are heard while they are being beaten up off screen. And then an announcer's voice was heard throughout the arena.

"Garen has been slain! Darius has been slain!"

And from afar, two different laughs can be heard. One was a robotic-like laugh while the other was a dark-soul-like laugh.

Usually, when someone dies at this arena, they will be revived or respawn as people like to call it within a few seconds after death, but as for this case they didn't respawn and now there is one empty slot in each team. While the cause of this disappearance is a mystery, the announcer just assumed that they have disconnected and announced over the, uh..., loudspeaker? "Garen has disconnected! Darius has disconnected!"

* * *

"Why? Why me!" shouted a boy with black hair while running. "SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

And behind him is a group of boys who are apparently pissed with him. They are chasing him in the alleyways while holding baseball bats and stuff. He ran and ran all the way until he got out of the alleyway and made a left turn. And then he ran until he ran out of energy, but the other guys are still chasing him, so he had no choice but to force his already-tired legs to run. He ran aimlessly until he got himself trapped in a corner of an alleyway.

"Well well well. Looks like you can't run away anymore, kid." one of the boys said.

"Yeah, this time we'll really show you what will happen when you mess with us." another boy said while placing his bat in front of him.

They were ready to beat the boy down when suddenly lightning came out of nowhere and struck the gang of boys and saved the black-haired boy.

"Oh my, you sure like to get yourself in trouble countless times, do you?" a voice boomed from behind the electrocuted boys. And standing behind them is a girl with light-orange hair in a brown-colored school uniform.

"Oh, it's "Shocker". What are you doing here?" The boy stood up and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"Wha- That's Misaka Mikoto to you!" the girl shouted back. She then turned around and crossed her arms. "Anyway, what did you get yourself into this time, Touma?"

"Well, you know, the usual..." Touma said.

"What "usual"?" Misaka asked.

"Well, you know... helping people in the wrong time, I guess?"

"Is that supposed to be an answer?" Misaka said before turning around. "Well, you better prepare yourself next time 'cause if I ever see you again, I'm gonna beat you up."

But there was no replies this time. Instead, just a few moments as she turned around, she heard something slumped towards the ground. When she turned around, she saw that Touma has passed out on the ground.

"Oi, oi. This isn't the place to be sleeping you know." Misaka said as she shook Touma's body. "Hey, are you really that tired? Come on, wake up. I don't want to have to drag you all the time, you know." Misaka then noticed the bump on Touma's head and the weird hit effect on the back of his neck. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Hey, don't worry about him. I took him out for you." a man's voice that came out of nowhere said.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself!" Misaka said as she charged her hands with electricity.

"No need to, 'cause you're coming with him." The voice was suddenly heard behind Misaka, but those were the last words she heard before she felt an intense pain on her head. And with that, she too fell unconscious.

While it's a shadowy figure, we can conclude it was the figure of a man with spiky hair. He looked down at Touma and Misaka and then muttered to himself. "Heh! That's two of them down. Let's see how much have we gathered so far."

* * *

A girl with pink hair in a blue sailor dress is seen walking alongside a river carrying apparently a bag of fruits. She was walking around until she saw a fishing pole set up on the riverside nearby was moving.

"Ah. Looks like I caught something." And with that she grabbed hold of the fishing rod and pulled it up. Although the rod was giving her a bit of problem, she used a lot of force and managed to pull the fishing rod to reveal what she had caught. And what she caught was a giant blue-colored fish with legs, meaning they can walk on land. But it didn't come alone. No, it came with a herd. A herd of 6 fishes that is. And each of them held up different types of weapons. A stick, a sickle, a small anchor, a large fishing hook, 2 swords and an ax.

The girl backed up and prepared herself for the fight. Putting the fruits down, she took her stance and then out of nowhere, a broadsword colored in blue, white and gold magically appeared in her hands. She then let it rest to her right. With that, she has entered her battle stance.

"Alright. Let's do this." she said to the fishes. As one of the fishes walked forward to make the first move, the girl dashed towards the approaching fish, jumped and then landed a slam attack on the fish, slicing it in half in the process. Seeing that one of their comrades has been sliced in half, the other fishes rushed towards her at once and surrounded her. The girl on the other hand had other plans herself.

"Spinning Blossom!" She then raised her sword to her front and started spinning around with the sword extended to the front and started slicing all the other fishes before stopping. Two survived the attack, but before they could even move the girl raised her sword high in the air and slammed it into the ground in front of the fishes. Even though it misses, the sword actually slammed the ground hard enough to make rocks and bits of earth fly towards the fishes in clusters. "Destruction!" And with that she finished the remaining fishes. Examining the fishes, they seem to be in good condition to say the least.

"Sweet! Not only I finished my quest to collect fruits, I actually finished the "Slay 6 Merfishes" as well." the girl said happily to herself. "Looks like it's my lucky day." She then withdrew her sword by making it disappear. She then walked away, ready to go home.

"Hehe... I've already got the fruits and the fishes at the same time. Maybe if I accept more than one quest, they would be completed in no time." she muttered to herself. "Man, I just go to tell everyone that I survived the attack of 6 Merfishes by myself. Maybe they'll have a little more respect towards me. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

But man, was she wrong as suddenly a giant "Merfish" or so she said jumped out of the river and landed behind her. She turned around to see it glaring at her. It held a sword on one hand and an ax on the other. The giant Merfish then sprinted towards the girl at great speed all of a sudden, catching the girl off-guard and knocked her into a giant rock behind her.

Regaining her senses, she stood up and barely managed to evade the incoming attack. She evaded, but the giant fish was so fast the only thing she can do is to roll out of its weapons' ways. After having tired herself from all the rolling, she was finally caught up in one of its attack and was knocked back sliding on the ground.

"Oh, that's it! I'm tired of rolling away!" She then called out her sword and entered her battle stance. "I'm gonna finish this once and for all." She then dashed towards the fish, she jumped and performed the slam attack she did before, but what it only did was scratching the fish's body scales while scrapping some off, leaving it bleeding. She then dashed towards the Merfish, she jumped and kneed it while at the same time an aura of a lion's head was released from her body towards the fish, knocking it down.

Enraged by the attack, the fish then kicked the girl towards the river and she fell into the river. Once she surfaced, she wasn't even given a chance to do anything as the fish jumped on her and dragged her down underwater. She thrashed about trying to escape the fish's grasps, but the fish was proven to be too strong for her. She struggled to let herself go, but to no avail. Suddenly the fish threw her into the river bed, making her lose some air. She wanted to try to swim up and escape, but the fish blocked her way so she has nowhere else to go. Unable to do anything else, she has no choice but to fight the fish underwater. And it's not like fighting the fish on land was any harder, but being underwater sure has some disadvantages on her. I mean, real big disadvantages. First one obviously, she has to hold her breath. God knows how long can she hold it before drowning. Second, she's fighting a fish in its natural habitat, so that makes it worse. Now let's just watch as the fight unfolds.

The fish lunged towards the girl at high speed. The girl barely had time to dodge that attack and swam away, only to be knocked on the back by the fish. She saw the fish was now swimming towards her from the front. Seeing there's no other choice, she had her sword to her front and swam forward. While the fish still heading towards her direction, she tried to minimize her movements to save air. Once the fish is close enough, she braced herself as she impaled the oncoming fish to the chest and killed it on the spot. She thought she had won, but even when dead the fish had other plans as it fell on her and pretty much locked her into the riverbed. She tried to free herself, but the fish was too heavy for her to lift alone. And then it hit her.

"Blurgurlrll!" She was already out of breath. She knew she needed to get out fast or else she'll die along with the fish. So she hastened her pace and tried to break free. Slowly she's making progress, but she would have to be quick as she can feel the burning pain in her chest. She managed to free herself, but her leg was another story as it was still stuck under the fish.

(Oh, come on!) she thought. She tried to pull her leg free, but suddenly her chest heaved and she accidentally released a handful amount of air from her lungs. (Oh no, I'm really out of breath!) She pulled and pulled but that'll only make her time under shorter. The pain in her chest gets stronger by the second. Her body seems to be losing energy, but she won't give up. She must get out of the water. Finally after some time, she finally managed to pull her leg out. But she was already at her climax as her chest heaved with such a force that she screamed loudly and released a lot of air.

Knowing that she has limited time to get to the surface, she kicked the riverbed and picked up her pace to get to the surface before she drowns. She could feel her chest feel like exploding anytime and her body weakening. Seeing that her body can take no more, she thought that she would not make it to the surface, but somehow a miracle happened and she suddenly gained an extra boost of energy and managed to get to the surface.

How she greedily gasped for air as she surfaced. She held onto the riverside and she managed to pull herself to land and she lied there, coughing out the water that had entered her lungs. She gasped greedily for air and she was now recovering from the near-drowning experience she got herself into. She was about to rest when suddenly the same fish that she thought she had kill jumped out of the water and roared to the skies.

"What? But I thought I killed it?" she said. Or so she thought as the fish is now standing in front of her. She watched in horror as the fish jumped and lunged at her. And then she saw some shadow above her heading towards the fish, and before she even knew it, the fish was knocked down and was floating head down on the surface of the river. She watched in awe as the fish floated away before sinking down while a foam of blood formed on the surface of the river.

"Hey, you okay girl?"

The pink-haired girl looked behind her and saw a pink-haired girl with bunny ears dressed in some gothic dress standing behind her. She was looking at her.

"You were pretty beaten yourself. There, you alright?" the bunny girl said as she lent a hand towards the pink-haired girl. The pink-haired girl then grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Thanks, ma'am. I couldn't have done it without you. You really saved me there." the pink-haired girl thanked the bunny girl.

"Oh, it's no big deal actually. I just like to help people, that's all." the bunny girl said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I happened to hear the growl and when I arrived, I saw that you almost got squashed by that thing. It's a good thing I arrived in time."

"But still thanks for saving me. I'm really grateful for what you did." the pink-haired girl said as she shook the bunny girl's hands. "I'm Kanonno. Kanonno Earhart. And you are?" the pink-haired girl introduced herself.

"Me? I'm Black Rabbit. It's nice to meet you, Kanonno." the bunny girl introduced herself. "Wait, did you just say "Kanonno"?"

"Yes, that's my name. What of it?" Kanonno asked. But her question was left unanswered as Black Bunny took out a piece of paper from her pocket and started to read it. And then she looked back at Kanonno, then back to the paper. Then back to Kanonno, then back to the paper. The expression on her face is as if she just found something really important. "Uh... What seems to be the problem?"

"Your name is Kanonno Earhart, correct?" Black Rabbit asked Kanonno in confirmation.

"Yes..."

"Then it looks like I have found the right person then." Black Rabbit said before storing the paper back in her pocket and saluted Kanonno. "Miss Earhart!"

"Y-Yes?" Kanonno looked rather confused, but decided to play along.

"It is an honor to have finally meet you." Black Rabbit then pulled out her card along with some badges. "My name is Black Rabbit, sub-leader and member of the No-Name guild led by our leader, Jin Russell, which works under the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"Uh-huh..."

"I was ordered to look for you and bring you back with us by Jin Russell himself. So if you're willing, would you come with me to our base?" Black Rabbit asked Kanonno.

"So... what is it that you need me for your guild?" Kanonno asked. "Not that I'm saying that I'm not familiar with guilds or that I don't wanna help or anything, but I'm curious about this guild of yours that I've never even heard of. Is your guild a behind-the-scenes guild?"

(Hence the term "No-Name", idiot!) Black Rabbit muttered as she facepalmed while the veins on her head pulsates. "Well, I can't really explain it here since our leader, Jin, wants to gather everyone that he had listed first before he can explain the situation on hand to you guys."

"Ah... So you're saying that you leader wants everyone to gather up first before we would be filled in?" Kanonno asked in confirmation.

"Yes, that's it. You're quick on this one." Black Rabbit exclaimed. "So, will you help?"

"Well, I would love to, but first I need to report my completed quests to my guild." Kanonno calmly told Black Rabbit.

"Completed... quests?"

"Yes. After reporting my success and after getting permission from my mom then I'll consider on your offer." Kanonno said.

(That's not an offer.) Black Rabbit thought.

"Well then, will you accompany me back to my guild for the time being?"

"Um... Sure, why not."

"Oh, and you can fill in the details about your guild on the way there if you want." Kanonno said as while she carried the fruits with her left hand and one fish on her other hand.

"Maybe I'll fill in the small details though." Black Rabbit said as she carried the remaining four fishes with her, two on her left and two on her right. "So, about our guild..." And then they walked side by side until they've reached their destination.

* * *

In this particular beach, we can see Neptune walking along the shore, apparently looking, or rather, waiting for something. She was walking down the shorelines when suddenly a shark jumped in front of her. But she didn't take notice of it and just walked away, leaving the monster confused.

"Man... Where is the Fenrir?" Neptune said to herself. "I just need to kill that one, and then I can go back to playing games aga-" She stopped as she remembered something. Wait, Histy just unplugged it, so there's no way I could play again. Aw, crackers!" She then went back to the confused shark and engaged it in a battle.

After defeating it, she continued strolling down the beach until a certain sight caught her attention. It was a Pixelvader getting beaten up by a bunch of Dogoos. While Neptune usually didn't care about this kind of stuff, she attacked them just for experience points anyways. After that, she saw what she came here for. A Fenrir.

"Finally. What I was looking for." Neptune then threw a stone directly at the Fenrir's head, which provoked it to attack Neptune. It saw Neptune standing there with her sword on her side. Provoked by the stone throw, it immediately lunged towards Neptune. Neptune rolled out of the way before slashing ti at the sides. Neptune then pulled out her gun and shot the Fenrir multiple times. The Fenrir then jumped out of the way, disappearing out of sight. And when Neptune thought it had ran away, it appeared just behind her, ready to pounce her. Neptune managed to sense the presence of the Fenrir behind her just as it was about to pounce her and barely managed to evade unhurt.

"Heh. You almost got me there. But I won't let you win." With that, Neptune jumped in the air before suddenly being covered by a pillar of light around her and underwent a transformation sequence. And when the light disappears, a woman in tight black and purple suit appeared in her place. She also has black-colored metal-like wings floating behind her back. She is holding a black katana in her hands instead of her usual long sword. "Well then, how about we settle this right here and now?" Neptune said before dashing towards the Fenrir.

[Later...]

"Man... that was some fight!" Neptune exclaimed as she sat down and leaned against a tree with a dead Fenrir beside her. Apparently she has reverted to her normal self too. Neptune rested under the tree and ate some bananas that she had collected throughout her quest. She leaned down against the tree and slowly she drifted off to sleep. But she would've fallen asleep if she wasn't interrupted by another girl. When Neptune looked up beside her, she saw a brown-haired girl dressed in a red blouse standing there beside her. She has red ribbons on her hair and her hair reaches her waist. "Oh, hello there." Neptune greeted her.

"Hello." the girl greeted back. "What are you doing here, kid?" the girl asked Neptune.

"What? I'm not just some kid, okay? But since you asked me what I'm doing here... Well, pretty much doing my job, that's all." Neptune replied.

The brown-haired girl then noticed the dead Fenrir nearby. "OH MY- What's that thing doing there?" she shouted, surprised to see the Fenrir.

"Oh, that thing? I killed it." Neptune casually said. "It's pretty much what the quest requires, so..."

"What's your name, kid?" the girl asked, her face looking serious.

"Neptune. Why? You looking for me?" Neptune replied.

"What? How did you-" the girl flustered for a bit before calming down. "Anyway, my name is Asuka Kudou. Just call me Asuka for short though."

"Oh. Nice to meet ya then, Askey." Neptune then lent out her hand.

""Askey"? *sigh* Anyway, nice to meet you, Neptune." Asuka then shook hands with Neptune. (I mean, seriously? "Askey"?) Asuka sweatdropped with that thought. "Anyway, Neptune. So you knew I was looking for you, huh?"

"Really? You were looking for me?" Neptune said.

(Wait, was that just a guess?!) Asuka muttered in disbelief.

"Aska!" a small voice called out.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Neptune wondered.

And then from Asuka's blouse came out a yellow-colored fairy-like creature. Asuka grabbed her and put her on her head where she sat about though Asuka doesn't mind. "Aska!"

"Now now, just wait a little longer, Rattenfanger." Asuka said to the fairy-like creature.

"A~ska!" Rattenfanger replied. Asuka giggled after that of her cuteness.

Meanwhile, Neptune was watching Rattenfanger with some awed look. Suddenly with one quick swoop, Rattenfanger was already in Neptune's embrace and she hugged her, or rather, squeezed her really hard, all the while muttering about how cute Rattenfanger is.

"Ohmigosh, can I keep it? Please?" Neptune pleaded.

"No." Asuka replied.

"Please?" Neptune said while making her puppy eyes.

"No!"

"Aska~!" Rattenfanger called out for help in her low voice.

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty, beautiful pleas-"

"RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" Asuka shouted at Neptune when her eyes suddenly flashed for a second. Suddenly, Neptune felt some sort of pain in her body and felt like she was being controlled as she let go of Rattenfanger, who then came running for Asuka, on her own without her intent. Immediately she felt fear from what happened just now.

"Aska!" Rattenfanger ran up to Asuka before getting picked up and put on her shoulder.

"Now now, there's nothing to fear." Asuka assured her before turning to Neptune. "So, anything else you want to say?"

"That... thing... What was that?" Neptune said shakily.

"What was what?" Asuka said sarcastically. "I don't feel anything."

"Just now... I feel like being controlled." Neptune said before the expression on her face brightens as she stared at Rattenfanger. "But still... *leaps towards Rattenfanger* Can I keep this, pl-"

"SIT DOWN! NOW!"

Suddenly Neptune stopped dead on her tracks and forcibly kneel down on the ground. She tried to move herself, but she found out that not only she can't move her body, she can't even turn her head. In fact, she can't even move her eyes to look around. She just knelt down on the ground, unable to move any muscle.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up!" Asuka said in a deep tone. "Don't you ever try to assault on Rattenfanger again, you hear? If you dare to do that, you'll have your bones crushed. Got it?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, g-got it! I promise I won't assault on her again. Honest!" Neptune cowered in fear as she forcibly slammed her head on the ground as if she's worshipping Asuka.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

(Again. It's happening again. Why am I... Wait, maybe she...) Neptune looked up at Asuka who was playing with Rattenfanger. (Maybe she can control people? *gulp* I... better not mess with her then.)

"Neptune? Neptune!" Asuka called out. Neptune broke out of her delusions and looked up at Asuka to see her scolding her. "Seriously Neptune. Was I really not that clear?"

"Er... No, of course not. I-I guess I spaced out for a while there." Neptune said nervously. (Oh crap. If I do one mistake here, I'm dead meat.) Neptune thought.

"Neptune."

"Y-Yes?"

"Your name is Neptune, right? Then I have something to tell you." Asuka then pulled out a card and showed her a wallet containing a badge of some sort.

(W-W-WHA?! Is she going to arrest me?! Bu-But what did I do?!) Neptune began to soak in sweat by the second. Neptune began to panic when Asuka approached her.

"But first, Neptune. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Asuka Kudou. I, a member of the guild 'No-Name', work under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I was sent here to look for you for you to assist us in our mission." Asuka re-introduced herself.

"What? Mission? That's a relief." Neptune then released a sigh of relief. "I really thought you were gonna arrest me for something there, Asuka. Really got me tensed up for nuthin'."

"Arrest you? Now why would we arrest you when we need your help?" Asuka said.

Neptune was able to calm herself down before she continued. "So you need my help, huh? Then why didn't you just say so? There's no need to act all scary just now. I'm always ready to help." Realizing what she had said, she suddenly turned around and hid her face under her palms. (Am I helping because I want to or is it because I'm afraid of her?) Neptune muttered to herself.

Neptune then turned to face Asuka again and asked her what kind of help she needed. And Asuka answered: "Actually, according to Director, we need you to get us to someone of great importance named Noire. He told us that we can't get to her by normal means, so..."

"Wait, Noire? You need to see Noire?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. So will you help me-"

"Aska!"

"Er... us?" Asuka asked while she rubbed the back of her head.

"You just wanted to get to Noire, huh? Then you've come at the right place. Sure. I can take you to her." Neptune said.

"But will you really be able to get to her without trouble?" Asuka asked.

"Hey, I'm her best friend. Of course she'll let me in." Neptune said cheerfully

[Later, at Lastation's Basilicom...]

"No."

"But why? It's me, Neptune. Your best buddy." Neptune pleaded.

"Well, if you're just going to hang out here and disturb me in my work, I'm not letting you in." came a voice from the intercom in front of the Basilicom gates.

"But I have a guest here." Neptune was beginning to get impatient.

"Really, Neptune? And here I thought you really will get us in without any trouble." Asuka facepalmed.

"Just you wait, Asuka. I'll get us in." Neptune shouted back at Asuka.

Impatient for Neptune to negotiate so that they'll be let in, Asuka steps forward and pushed Neptune aside. She then talked to Noire through the intercom.

"Will you please let us in? We have some urgent business with you, Lady Noire." Asuka said through the intercom.

"Urgent business?" the voice from the intercom said. "Please state your business then."

"Hey, do you really want to discuss some business while I'm outside and you're inside? Now where are your manners? We need to discuss this with you in person." Asuka said.

"Hmm... Wait, you're not Neptune, right? Who are you?" Noire asked.

"I'm the guest Neptune mentioned. And I have some really important matter to discuss with you." Asuka said.

"Eh... So Neptune's not lying then. Alright, I'll arrange an audience with you within ten minutes. For the time being, you can wait in the waiting room." Noire said.

And then boomed a voice from the speakers nearby. "Guards, open the gates! Let them in."

"As you wish, Lady Black Heart." With that, the gates to the Basilicom was opened.

"Sweet. You got us in." Neptune congratulated Asuka while she facepalmed again.

"So in the end, I have to do everything myself, huh?"

And then, they walked into the Basilicom and headed to the waiting room as guided by one of the guards there.

[Meanwhile in a headquarters somewhere...]

"Jin! I need reports now." said a man's voice.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Jin said. He looked at the bald man with the eye-patch looking at him and saluted him. "Director Fury, we have received reports that we have obtained three of the people you listed, sir. We still need to find the other seven."

"Very good. Keep it up. I don't want to finish this any later, or else our world will be in grave danger before that happens." Fury said to Jin before walking off. "Oh, and tell Black Rabbit to meet me at my office when she returns, all right?"

"Yes, sir! Understood." Jin then walked towards a yellow-haired girl. "So, any luck in finding the location of the others, Riri?"

"Not much, Jin. Plus, we still need to identify them anyway." Riri told him.

"Understood. Keep up the good work, Riri." Jin said before walking off. (No, we must hurry. We can't afford to lose any more time or the world will fall into chaos before we even know it.)

"Jin, should we contact the others?" Riri asked.

"No, not yet. It's still too early. Let's give them a bit more time." Jin told her.

"Understood." And after that, they returned to work.

* * *

"And there you have it folks! He has done it again!" shouted an announcer.

The scene shows a crowded coliseum with one person standing in the middle of the arena with the other being carried on a stretcher.

"Now let's give it up for... Yuri Lowell!" the announcer shouted through the microphone while the crowd cheered for him.

"Heh! You mess with me, you get your one-way ticket straight to the hospital! Now, come on! Bring it on!" Yuri shouted to the crowd with full pride.

Among the crowd there sat a pink-haired girl in a white uniform, a brown-haired girl in some weird outfit and a dog with a pipe in its mouth.

"Hey, Rita. Don't you think Yuri's a bit out of it today?" the pink-haired girl asked her brown-haired friend.

"Hmph! Why do I care? He looks and sounds the same to me." Rita replied. "Why do you care, Estelle?"

"Nothing. It's just that he seems a bit different today, that's all." Estelle said with a worried face. She then went to pat the dog who is sitting between them's head, but the dog suddenly ran for Rita. "You still don't like me, huh Repede?" Repede just grunted.

"Huh. I guess he still doesn't trust you when you are the one he met first after Yuri." Rita said teasingly.

"Grr... You're mean, Rita." Estelle pouted. Their conversation was cut short as the announcer announced something over the mic.

"Well, folks. We would've ended the event here, but it seems that Yuri is challenged to an exhibition match by someone. So sit down and watch the next battle unfold." Just as he said that, the crowd murmured before the announcer announced the name of the challenger.

"And now, in the west side of the ring, Yuri Lowell!" Everybody cheered loudly for him while he waved back at them. "And in the east side of the ring, let's welcome our challenger here. Now give it up for..." There was a short pause as he took a moment to read the name correctly. "Hehe, sorry about that folks. Just had trouble reading his name, that's all. *ahem* Again, let's give it up for... Izayoi Sakamaki!"

And then the crowd went crazy when the challenger comes out from the gate. It was a blonde-haired man with headphones on his head. He wears some regular jacket over his yellow T-shirt with pants matching the color of his jacket. The girls among the crowd, young and old, went crazy when they let their eyes on the boy's face. Some even had hearts for eyes. Gosh, he's be quite the looker, isn't he?

"So, you're the one who challenged me, eh?" Yuri asked Izayoi with full anticipation.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the one. So what's up, Lowell?" Izayoi replied.

"Nothing. Just preparing myself to beat you down, that's all." Yuri said sarcastically.

"Heh! I'm just here 'cause I have nothing to do, that's all. So you better put up a show for me, Lowell!" Izayoi said as he took a step back.

"The pleasure's all mine." Yuri said as he unsheathed his sword. "By the way, I'm sooo gonna kick your ass, Izayoi!

"No no no no no! I'm gonna be the one kicking asses, yo!" Izayoi replied.

"Oh, it's on now!"

"It has and always been on from the start, so get ready!"

"You're the one who's supposed to get ready yourself!"

They stood there, staring at each other for a while. At the sound of the stage bell ringing, the dashed off towards each other and landed a blow on each other. Yuri landed his sword on Izayoi's blocking arms. The force created was so strong that it pushed Yuri and Izayoi back some distance.

"Wow, you're unexpectedly strong." Yuri said to Izayoi.

"Tceh! You're not bad yourself." Izayoi said. "But not strong enough to take me down!" Izayoi then kicked the ground in front of Yuri so hard he created a crater at the spot he kicked.

"Don't get too cocky yourself!" Yuri then did a front somersault and while in the air, he raised his sword high in the air for a slam attack. "Destruction Field!" He slammed the ground with his sword, causing a small explosion while leaving a crater in its wake.

"Tcheh! You sure know how to pull off tricks, don't you?" Izayoi said.

"Look who's talking." Yuri then dashed towards Izayoi.

Seeing Yuri dashing towards him, Izayoi jumped away only to land behind him. Yuri, on the other hands, had other plans. He had anticipated the jump, so just as Izayoi jumped, he quickly made a complete turn and shot a green projectile from his sword. "Azure!" But no matter how quick Yuri is, Izayoi is just as quick as he managed to block the attack in time.

"Not bad. You managed to trick me into jumping." Izayoi said while wiping his hands on his jacket.

"Heh! You're quick yourself too. No one would've been able to block that under normal circumstances, but it looks like I've landed the first blow before you." Yuri said before he places his sword on his shoulder. "Now, let's have some fun, Izayoi!"

"Then some fun it is!" And then both dashed towards each other and their clashes resulted in an explosion.

The fight went on and on while the crowd cheered them on despite the fact that thick smoke covered pretty much the whole arena, preventing them to see the actions of the battle.

[Later...]

Minutes later, the smoke finally receded and Yuri and Izayoi are seen standing facing each other from a distance and are panting. They only stood there and did pretty much nothing. The crowd are impatiently waiting for them to make another move, which might be the finishing move which will make them disappointed for not being able to see more action form the two.

"So... it looks like you've burned all your gas, huh?" Izayoi said to Yuri in a sarcastic manner. "Well, too bad. I was expecting more from you."

"Hey, looks who's... talking." Yuri snarled. "You look like you're pretty beaten up yourself." Yuri then grabbed his sword and flung it over his shoulder. "Well then, let's finish this!"

Suddenly, Izayoi began to laugh maniacally as he approached Yuri. Yuri was taken aback by the laugh and prepared himself in case of an attack.

"Oh, Yuri. I was only going easy on you, so that I can have as much fun as I could." Izayoi said sinisterly.

"What?!"

"That's right. Now I'm going to use my full power on you!"

And somehow, however the crowd heard him, they suddenly gasped at his comment.

"Now, let me show you what my full power is." Izayoi readied himself in a leaping position and within a blink of an eye, he suddenly disappeared out of sight before reappearing again behind Yuri. "Surprised?" Izayoi whispered as he passed Yuri.

Without even a moment to react, Yuri was suddenly knocked above the ground. And then he received a punch from the back, then the stomach, then a kick to the side. He was literally barraged in a swarm of punches and kicks from all directions. Izayoi leaped from one place to another in a flash. He moves so fast the crowd could only see nothing but Yuri's body being juggled in the air by some invisible force. After some time barraging, Izayoi finally reappeared above Yuri for a final strike.

"Now, begone!" And with that, he dealt a devastating kick to the stomach of Yuri which sent him plummeting to the ground, creating a crater inside a crater that's already there that's inside of another crater within a larger crater with craters surrounding it before being covered by smoke. After the smoke cleared, Yuri is seen lying motionless inside the crater-ception'd craters. The crowd just watched as Yuri didn't stand up again after a while. Some are worried while others start to cheer for Izayoi.

Estelle, Rita and Repede watched in shock as Yuri lied there, non-moving. Estelle and Repede are getting worried over Yuri while Rita froze as she couldn't believe what she witnessed. Even the announcer was shocked by the incident. He stared with his lower jaw meeting the lower grounds where the crowd is.(And where he's standing is like 2 floors high) Needless to say, he still declared the winner.

"Well, I do not know what just happened, by since Yuri's not waking up anytime soon, it looks like Izayoi's the winner!"

And the crowd suddenly roared and cheered for Izayoi's victory and success of defeating the "unbeatable" champion, Yuri.

But Izayoi doesn't seem to be too happy about it though. He can't seem to find any signs of breathing on Yuri. "Damn. It looks like I overdid it." he muttered before putting his hand on his forehead. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." And then he heard Yuri coughed for a while. And while he did coughed, he never moved at all after that. Izayoi then sighed in relief. "Phew. I thought he was done for."

"While Yuri may have lost, but let's not forget that this is an exhibition match, so the rules doesn't apply here. So Yuri will still keep all the money he had won in the final round while earning Izayoi a percentage from the original amount of the money he earned. So let's give them a BIG round of applause! And I mean, REALLY BIG!" Just as soon as he said that, he took out a pair of large hands and clapped them together. The crowd applaused for Izayoi's victory.

But suddenly the sky turns dark and the clouds above circled above where Izayoi was standing. Underneath where Izayoi is standing, a glyph appeared. He looked around him only to see the crowd watched him in awe.

Knowing he WILL have to reveal his true intentions, he first took a deep breath to calm him down and then made the big announcement.

"HEY, YOU GUYS! YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING?" Izayoi's voice boomed throughout the arena. Surprisingly, everyone heard it and stopped chattering to hear his big announcement. "Good. You guys are all ears, right? Then let's begin."

"Anyway, it looks like I've just finished doing what I came here for. Oh, before I do tell you about it, I just wanna remind the announcer about something." Izayoi then turend to the large loudspeaker. "Hey, announcer. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." said the voice that came out from the loudspeaker. "What is it?"

"Well, about the prize money, you can send them to his friends whom are sitting among the crowds right over..." Izayoi then slowly turned around while pointing his finger forward until he stopped at a certain direction. "...there! You see those girls over there, the pink one in white and the brunette one in red? Yeah, those are the ones."

And then, the crowd began to murmur about why is Izayoi telling them this all of a sudden. And then Izayoi continued.

"You wanna know the reason I came here? It's because... I need him for something." And with that, a beam of light appeared on the glyph Izayoi's standing on and moments later, when the light finally disappeared, in the arena there are nobody there. Neither Izayoi nor Yuri can be seen anywhere.

The crowd gasped in shock and murmured in utter confusion. Estelle and Rita(and Repede) stared in shock at the now-empty arena where Izayoi and Yuri were supposed to be. Unknowingly, tears flowed down from Estelle's eyes, but she didn't notice them until Rita pointed it out.

"Estelle! What's wrong? You're... crying." Rita asked her best friend, showing full concern for her.

Usually, Estelle will just deny it and will try to think up of a lie, but right now her minds seems to be too occupied with the events. Admittedly, she confessed to Rita about her feelings towards Yuri. Rita, on the other hand, didn't receive it quite well. You can say that she's quite shocked about the revelation. No, that's not right. She actually can't believe that Estelle would ever have feelings towards Yuri whom she disliked due to his sarcastic manners. Finally, she managed to calm Estelle down. But instead of relaxing, Estelle fainted.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want ME to join your guild in your battle against some kind of unknown alien forces?" a black-haired girl dressed in a gothic lolita asked Asuka whom was sitting in the opposite side of the guest table with Neptune.

"That's right, Lady No- I mean, Lady Black Heart. I was sent here for that purpose. We need your help in defeating those aliens. They have overwhelmed almost 80% of our Miniature Garden already, and if they are let loose for more, the Miniature Garden will be no more." Asuka explained. She was hoping Black Heart to understand her, but in case that fails she'll resort to using her back-up plan.

"So, your... "homeland" is threatened by these aliens you mentioned, and you need my help to fight off those aliens along with some other people that I might not even know about?" Noire summed up the informations she has just received from Asuka and made a conclusion out of it.

"Yes, that's it. I'm glad you are able to understand our situation," Asuka said in relief before purposely pausing. "unlike a certain girl here..."

"What? Don't blame me. You speak too fast." Neptune said while "innocently" stuffing some pudding into her mouth. "Noire, your pudding today was different than the puddings you've made in the past. I'm impressed." Neptune complimented Noire.

"You think?" Noire said as she blushed.

"Yeah. Your pudding today are yummylicious! It's unlike any other puddings that you see in the stores. I'm happy to know that you've always prepared me some pudding for me whenever I stop by here." Neptune said cheerfully, which caused the black-haired girl to turn around to hide her reddening face.

"B-But i-it's not like I prepared them for you because I wanted to impress you or anything. I only wanted you to be quiet when you came to visit, that's all. You always make noises and craved for pudding whenever you came, so t-that's why I prepared them in advance so that you'll shut up and I'll be able to get back into my work." Noire then mumbled under her breath. "Thanks for the compliments by the way."

"Aw... You're so cute when you're like that, Noire." Neptune said happily.

"SHUT UP, WILL YA!" Noire shouted back.

"I just can't get enough of your cuteness sometimes, Noire. You're so fun when you're like this."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Noire shouted in embarrassment.

"Um... You two haven't forgotten about me, right?" Asuka voiced after being silent during the whole event.

After realizing that Asuka was there with them, Noire's face suddenly turned to a dark shade of red as she tried to regain her composure in spite of the embarrassment she's feeling at that moment.

"A-Anyway... *ahem* what was it that you were talking about again?" Noire said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. Asuka sweatdropped towards that reaction.

"Again, Lady Black Heart-"

"Please, just call me Noire."

"Um... Noire, again I would like to ask you this: Will you or will you not join my guild in order to stop those alien forces from destroying Miniature Garden and restore peace there?" Asuka asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline on that." Noire answered half-heartedly.

"And why is that?" Asuka's face began to turn into a serious expression.

"Hey, what does it look like? I have tons of work to do. Besides..." Noire then turned her back towards Asuka. "...who would want to go with that little brat over there? She's just noisy, annoying and stupid. I don't want to be with her all the time."

"ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!" Asuka shouted at Noire as her eyes began to flash like before.

Suddenly, Noire felt herself forced to kneel before Asuka and without her intent, she suddenly blurted out the truth.

"Okay, okay. I'll go, just because Neptune's going. Does that answer your question?" ...are the words that came out of her mouth against her will. Neptune watched it and suddenly felt a jolt of danger in her as she recognized that reaction.

(She's using her mind control again.) Neptune thought.

"Alright then, now that that's settled, why don't we move on and meet up with the other heroes?" Asuka said before she pulled out a cube-shaped object from her pocket.

"Bu-wait, you can't just do that and let me walk away from my duties just like that! I first need to discuss this with Uni or Kei, or even Nepgear, considering Neptune's coming alo-"

"YOU'VE GOT NO OBJECTIONS AGAINST THIS, AM I CLEAR?" Asuka snarled.

"N-NO, MA'AM!"  
"No objections here."

"Good. Now let me open this portal up to send us- Why is the floor glowing white?" Asuka looked down at the floor below and saw that they were surrounded by a glyph. Before she could even move, the light overwhelmed them and the next thing they know is that they are in a completely different world.

"Um... Where are we?" Noire asked to no one in particular.

The sight that beheld them was a destroyed town with fires still going about. But nearby was a facility of some kind with heavy security, its gates were guarded by robot guards.

"Noire. I'm scared." Neptune said as she hugged Noire's arm, leaving her smacking her face hard.

"Noire, Neptune." Asuka called out. "Welcome to one of S.H.I.E.L.D. Corporation Headquarters' facilities where we gather heroes from all over the universe to form a formidable team to fight off those aliens."

"Wo-wo-wo-wo-woah! Hold on." Neptune said. "So you're saying that this is where heroes gather?"

"That's pretty much it."

"To hang out? Sweet! I'm totally in." And with that, Neptune just went off towards the gate, ignoring the guards.

"Man, she can totally be a pain in the neck, right?" Noire said to Asuka. "*sigh* That's why I told you I don't wanna go. But you insisted on teleporting us here."

"But it wasn't me, I swear."

"Aska!" Rattenfanger called out as it leaps out of Asuka's dress.

"What is it, Rattenfanger?"

"Aska! Aska!" Rattenfanger pointed her hands towards a direction to see a swarm of giant bugs heading towards them.

"Oh no! This isn't good. Everyone, get inside now!" Asuka warned as she pulled Noire towards the gate and warned the guards about it. The guards saw the swarm and let Asuka, Noire and Neptune into the facility for shelter from the bugs. Just seconds later, the guards too entered the facility to take shelter from them.

"Damn it! We're truly outnumbered!" said guard #1.

"They even brought its soldiers together!" said guard #2.

"What? At a time like this?!" Asuka shouted in shock and disbelief.

"What? Is it really that bad?" Noire asked.

""Is it really that bad?" It's worse!" guard #3 said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's right. The Soldier Class are usually the strongest and they have the highest defense of them all." guard #1 said.

"Their hard shells repel our bullets, so there's nothing we can do." guard #2 explained.

"Then there's really no hope?" Noire said in disappointment.

"No way! There's gotta be some way. Don't give up just yet." Neptune tried to assure the guards. But she was stopped from giving any more speech as Noire suddenly screamed.

"You!" Noire shouted as she pointed her finger towards Asuka. "I don't care how you did it, but I demand you to send us back to our worlds this instant!"

"What are you talking about? We nee-"

"Don't give me that crap! I just want to return to my world and that's that!"

"But it wasn't me that transported you here. It was something el-"

"I said, don't give me that crap!" Noire then dashed towards Asuka to smack, but Neptune managed to stop her in time.

"Come on, Noire. Stop it! Just calm down! You're drawing their attentions!" Neptune said in hopes to calm her down.

Surprisingly, Noire managed to snap back into reality. "What did you say just now. Neptune?"

"Just calm down?" Neptune pondered.

"No no, that last one. The one after that." Noire said.

"After that, huh? I don't really remember..."

"What? Are you serious?!" Noire suddenly had the urge to kill someone right now.

"Hmm... Ah-hah, I remember now. What I said was-" Suddenly, the ground began to shake before she could continue. And seconds later, those aliens started to pop out of the ground. Once out, they spotted the six and crept their way towards them.

"Oh no! They've broken in!" guard #1 panicked.

"What do we do now?" guard #2 said.

"We alone can't defeat them. Especially this many." guard #3 said.

Asuka tried to look for alternatives for escapes when Rattenfanger sounded.

"Aska!"

"Huh? What is it, Rattenfanger?"

"Rattenfanger! Rattenfanger!" Rattenfanger said as she jumped about in joy.

Understanding her command, Asuka nodded and then stood up. She then walked towards the swarming alien bugs.

"Asuka! What are you doing?"

"Get back here!"

"You'll die if you dare to go and fight them."

"Noire, Neptune. Find an alternate exit for you guys to escape. I'll hold them off." Asuka told Noire.

"No! Don't you try to-"

"NOW!"

"R-Right!" And with that, Neptune and Noire went out to search for an escape.

With Asuka standing in front of the enemy wave and Noire and Neptune searching for an exit, the guards just stood there watching as Asuka waves her hands in some weird way, probably attracting the aliens towards her.

A light then surrounded Asuka as she performed something. When the light died down, instead of Asuka standing there, it was a large robot about one storey high standing in her place. And standing on its shoulder is Asuka. She had apparently summoned the robot to fight in her place.

"Alright, Rattenfanger. Let's do this!" And with that, the robot charged at he swarming alien wave and instantly wiped some out. The robot continuously fought off the aliens while thhe others searched for an exit. They searched and searched while Asuka, with her robot, fought the aliens off to buy thtem time.

But after having fought the robot for a while, the aliens seemed to have recognized its patterns. So they waited for the robot to kick. And when the robot kicked some away, some more aliens suddenly came out from behind the just-defeated aliens and attacked the robot from the sides. The robot almost fell down, but Asuka managed to get it upright again. Seeing that the aliens had learned about the robot's weaknesses, she quickly decided to change tactics.

She told the robot to go into its shooting mode and blasted the aliens away. But what she didn't realize is that a few managed to get behind her. The aliens saw the girl(Asuka) on the robot's shoulder and knocked her down from behind. And instantly after Asuka being knocked down from the robot, the robot froze and the aliens managed to overpowered it.

Finally, Neptune and Noire managed to find the exit that they're looking for. It was a door at the back, currently empty. But before they could open it, they heard something large stumble down. When they turned around, they managed to catch a glimpse of the robot fading away, signalling its defeat. They saw the aliens have overpowered her and was about to reach for her when the aliens suddenly flew everywhere, followed by an explosion in the alien swarm. And suddenly, a bald man wearing an eyepatch is seen standing in front of Asuka, shooting down all the other aliens with some guards.

"Asuka! Go gather with the others now!" the man commanded her.

"D-Director Fury..."

"Go! Now!" And with that, Asuka ran towards Neotune and Noire who were guarded by a few guards. Slowly Fury made his way towards the others and commanded the guards to open up an 'escape gate'. The guards threw something into the ground and a portal opened. Not wasting any time, they ran into the portal and the portal closed just before the aliens could get in.

* * *

**So how do you like it? I know, the introduction seemed pretty rushed and felt like a lot of things are left unexplained, but do not worry for in the next chapter, most of those will be explained. I hope. Like always with my previous fanfics, if you find any mistakes along the chapter, inform me about it. Thanks.**


End file.
